In the construction of high performance motors, there is a trade-off between a desirably-minimized cogging torque and maximized horsepower (performance). "Cogging" is the non-uniform rotation of a motor rotor caused by the tendency to prefer certain discrete angular positions. It is desirable to have as small a cogging torque as possible, and this is typically obtained by providing a skew angle between the individual laminations in the stack of stator laminations of the d.c. motor. However, with a skew angle, there is a lesser volume available for wrapping with copper fill wire to achieve the desired performance (horsepower).
In a typical prior art construction that demonstrates the competing requirements of low cogging torque and high performance, a four pole rotor, eight slot stator, brushless d.c. motor was constructed. Such a stator needed a 45.degree. skew angle to minimize the magnetic cogging effects. Without such a skew angle, the cogging torque was about 3.0 oz-in. However, with such a construction there was not enough room for copper fill to achieve the desired performance. If instead of an eight slot stator a sixteen slot stator was utilized, the increased iron volume combined with an 22.5.degree. skew angle for cogging, was even more detrimental to performance.
According to the present invention, it is possible to minimize the cogging value, while maximizing performance, reaching a totally acceptable trade-off between these competing characteristics in a brushless d.c. motor. This is accomplished according to the present invention by providing a sixteen slot lamination constructed from laminations that otherwise have a eight slot design, by providing an additional slot in each of the lamination teeth. Thus, while sixteen slots--with a lower cogging level, and one-half the skew angle of the eight slot design--is provided, the winding volume of an eight slot design is maintained. This construction "fools" the magnetic structure of the motor into believing that there are sixteen slots. The motor constructed according to the invention has a cogging torque of only about two-thirds that of the same motor constructed without slotted teeth, with essentially the same performance.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a d.c. motor stator lamination is provided. The lamination comprises a ring of ferromagnetic material having a plurality of radially inwardly-extending integral teeth, the teeth each having a radially-inwardmost surface, with side end terminations, the side end terminations of adjacent teeth radially inwardmost surfaces being spaced from each other to define a first set of slots, and means defining a radially outwardly-extending slot in each of the radially-inwardmost surfaces between the side end terminations thereof, to define a second set of slots. Preferably the plurality of teeth comprises eight teeth, with the first and second slots combined to provide sixteen slots. The slots are preferably V-shaped, having a radiused "bottom" (radially outwardmost) portion, with the second slots each being about 0.06 inches deep and wide.
The invention also comprises a stator for a d.c. motor comprising a plurality of laminations as described above, disposed in a concentric stack. Conductive wire (e.g., copper) wraps around the teeth of the laminations. Each lamination is skewed with respect to an adjacent lamination, the "incremental angle" between adjacent laminations being between about 0-5.degree., preferably between about 0.1-2.degree., and most desirably about 0.5.degree. (where eight teeth and sixteen slots are provided).
A brushless d.c. motor having minimized cogging torque and maximized horsepower is constructed utilizing the stator and conductive wire wrappings as described above, along with a rotor on a shaft. Typically, such a motor comprises a four pole rotor, and an eight tooth, sixteen slot, stator.
It is primary object of the present invention to provide stator laminations which allow the construction of a brushless d.c. motor having a minimized cogging torque and a maximized performance. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.